Blue Demon
by Anime Kat Reaper
Summary: What if when Amaimon and Rin fought in the forest outside the Academy, Mephisto wasn't the one to stop them, but Satan…and in the process Rin got dragged into Gahanna? With Rin unable to prove his intentions to his friends after the incident, will they still try to save him? How will Rin stay alive when faced with his blood father, and all the demons in his service? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, for the first half of this is going to be a recap of what happens before where my fanfic starts.**_

_**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Shit!" yelled a high schooler with a skunk-styled hair coloring. "Hey! Wait!"

"What the hell are you thinking!? She told us not to leave the barrier, no matter what!" yelled a girl with lavender hair in pigtails and red eyes.

"Bon! Don't be stupid!" begged a short boy with a shaved head.

"Bon! Just cool it, okay?" asked another boy, one with pink hair, grabbing for his friends' shoulder.

"I'm effin' _pissed_! Leave the composure crap for the dogs!" replied Bon, murder in his eyes, shrugging off the hand.

"Bon! What is up with him!?" yelled the pink haired boy, running after Bon.

"Shima-san!" screamed the bald high schooler. He stood there for a second, then rushed to join them.

The girl with lavender hair stood in disbelief "What!? Are you serious!? You're going to die out there! Stop!...I'm not gonna die in this sort of place…"

* * *

- Scene shift-

* * *

"How strange…Isn't this human girl important to you?" said an estranged man in a tattered cloak, Pokadot pants and green hair shaped into a single spike on his head. He was holding a girl with green eyes, and conservatively cut blond hair.

"_Drop_ _dead_…!" said a blue eyed, black haired high schooler, holding a red sword case. He was currently knocked to the ground, blood still trickling from his mouth.

"Oh? Looks like this girl is useless to me now… Since I've already gone through all this effort, I might as well have one of her eyes. One of our cousin's loves the occult and asked me get her some for her collection,"

"ST – STOP!" the boy yelled, and something exploded right next to him.

Looking over his shoulder, the estranged man saw Bon holding a lite Anti-demon firework.

"Wha…?"

"We've been feelin' a bit left out; come and get it," taunted Bon.

"Cut it out…idiot!" yelled the teen on the ground.

"Okumura-kun!" shouted the boy with a shaved head. "Get out of there as soon as you get the chance!"

"No!"

"I'm gonna save Moriyama-san no matter what, alright!?" shouted Bon.

Another firework was shot, missing the green-haired man. "What are you…"

"Just get out of here already!" shouted Okumura-kun.

"Ah!" said the bald boy as he accidentally set off his firework…and it hit the estranged man's hair spike.

"Oh no! It slipped through my hand…!"

"Koneko-san! That's an awful thing to do to Moriyama-san!" shouted the pinkheaded Shima.

"…ah…" said the green head, prodding the top of his spike, only to find it fluffed up and no longer pointy.

"BWAHAHAHA!" laughed Shima-san. "He looks like a broccoli…!"

"Shima!" hissed Bon.

But it was too late; the Earth King had heard him, launching forward and kicking Shima hard enough to send him flying in a tree several yards away.

"Shima!"

"Shima-san!"

Next, the Earth King made a move towards Bon, but Koneko stepped in front of his childhood friend. All it took was a poke, and the small boy's arm was snapped like a twig.

"ARRGGHH!"

"Konekomaru!" screamed Bon, but before he could help his friend, the broccoli-haired man grabbed his throat and lifted him clear off the ground.

"Don't laugh at me."

"*cough* It's none of ya business, but the one who pissed me off…was YOU, Okumura! Ya've been actin' like that from the beginning'! Ya always runnin' off ta save people without even thinkin' of yerself… Ya don't got any special powers, but then do amazing things! You stupid enigma…WHAT ARE YA!?"

"What!? I…I'm…" the teen trailed off.

"What are you taking about?" asked the man holding Bon at his throat. "I do not like being ignored you know." He squeezed Bon's throat tighter, making him spit up some blood.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" yelled Okumura at the top of his lungs, not unable to see his friend being killed in front of him. No other choice, he stood up, removing the red case from his sword. "Just…stop…"

Looking down at his friends, he remembered the words and memories they had shared together. "I'm really…"

"NII-SAN!" shouted a teen with blue eyes, several spots on his face, and glasses as he came out of the woods. "It's a trap! Don't give in to him!"

"Yukio…I'm sorry…I've been lyin' and playin' dumb all this time…It's time for me to face the truth. That's why I…" he lifted his sword to his face. He unsheathed it, allowing blue flames to cover his body, his horns and fangs to grow, and his tail to unwrap from around his waist.

The green head dropped both Bon and Moriyama, staring at the half-demon.

"Come! I'm your opponent!"

"Ahahaha! Yaaaaaay!" shouted the estranged one, before he and Okumura started fighting.

"What the…? What is he…!?"

"Everyone, are you unhurt?" asked Yukio, joining the group.

"Sensei! Okumura-kun's…that…what's going on?" asked Shima.

"We'll talk about it later! For now we need to get out of here! Please hurry!"

"Bon?" asked Konekomaru, seeing as his old friend was just standing there.

"A…Deamon sword…that's Kurikara." The boy replied, staring at the blue glow of Okumura's blade.

-Scene shift-

Okumura Rin launched himself at his adversary, the Earth King, Amaimon, unleashing torrents of blue fire that set the forest alight.

"Ahahahahahaha! It's beautiful," said the green head, flipping through the air to avoid being burnt. Rin took it as an opportunity to kick him, then stab him in the back with his demon sword.

"Burn," muttered the teen, and his foe was engulfed in his vibrant blue flames. The Earth King screamed.

Desperately, Amaimon grabbed Rin's exposed tail, causing the two to separate.

Observing the battle from above, Mephist commented that Rin needed to be a more 'proper gentle-demon' and should hide his tail better. "You still have very much to learn about yourself…starting with your desires."

* * *

-Scene shift-

* * *

Yukio expertly removed the Demon larva parasite from Moriyama's neck, making it so she couldn't be controlled anymore.

"Oh, Yukio! I found you, finally!" shouted Shura, rejoining the group.

"And just where did you run off to!?"

"I was fightn' Amaimon's stupid pet! More importantly though, we need to leave this forest…like now if possible."

Looking over her shoulder as the group evacuated, Shura muttered under her breath. "Shiro, I'm lookin' forward to trainin' this beast,"

* * *

-Scene shift-

* * *

Rin now fully looked like a demon. His eyes showing none of his humanity, his teeth elongated and sharp, and his flames going berserk in his attacks.

Moriyama looked up from Yukio's shoulder, staring at the flames, confused to see Rin fighting in the midst of it.

Just as Rin and Amaimon were about to deliver the other near fatal blows, a jet of blue fire shot from the ground between them. Looking down, they saw a Gahanna Gate in the center of the inferno caused by Rin's flames.

"Nani!?" shouted Mephist, jumping to his feet (how can he walk on air?).

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" insanely laughed a deep voice. "Baka son's; stop your squabbling now that Papa is here~!"

"Father…?" Amaimon stated nervously.

Rin just growled incomprehensibly.

"Who else you piece of shit? Ma, anyway, you're both coming back to Gahanna so that we can finally train your new brother; the fucker can't even control his own flames! A week in Gahanna should fix that right up~!"

Apparently Rin did not like what the voice was saying, as he launched himself downward, trying to cut the Gate apart like last time. Satan, using his powers through the Gate, sent pillars of fire to which his son tried to overpower.

"Father he's my prey!" protested the green head.

"Huh? Shut up!" said the disembodied voice, sending fire to burn the King of Earth into oblivion. Meanwhile, Rin was busy countering the opposing blue flames.

All he ended up doing was overexert his own flames in Kurikara, making the blade crack near the hilt. The force of the break caused Rin to be blown back, dropping his sword.

"Nii-san!" shouted Yukio as he and the others watched the whole thing, Rin landing a few feet away from them. Before the teen could collect himself enough to get up, the ground underneath him festered and bubbled, transforming into another Gahanna Gate. And this time, he didn't have his sword to destroy it.

* * *

_**Okay, second ever fanfic, so tell me what you guys think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading my story and encouraging me to bring out the second chapter! This fanfic will probably closely follow the manga/anime in certain parts, with Rin being in Gehenna of course, so things are going to be different.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Rin!/Okumura!/Okumura-kun!/Nii-san!" shouted the group as they watched in horror as Rin was swallowed by the Gate. Sheimi tried to run and help, but Izumo grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"If you do that you'll end up in Gahanna too!"

"But, Rin is…"

"Oh…to think he would actually intervene and drag his son at Gahanna," commented Mephist, touching down next to the group of students and their teachers.

"Sir Pheles, what is the meaning of this?" asked Yukio, half tempted to shoot the one-man circus act.

"It would seem, that Satan is fed up with waiting to tempt Okumura-kun over to his side and chose to take action himself,"

"S-Satan!?" exclaimed Konekomaru, eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Why would Satan want an exorcist on his side; an' why Okumura of all people?" asked Bon, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, Okumura-sensei will explain it to you; I have to deal with putting out the fire. So until then," and with that, the man disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and confetti.

"Rin!" Sheimi yelled, just as the familiar head of spiky black hair completely sunk into the Gate. With its task complete, the Gate faded away, awaiting commands from its master for when its service was need again.

"Sensei…please start explainin' what Satan would want with Okumura," stated Bon, his face in shadows.

Yukio stiffened, then looked away. "Alright…it started about sixteen years ago, on what most people refer to as the Blue Night…" he went on to explain that Satan had possessed and impregnated a human women, and that was how Rin had inherited the blue flames. Yes, Yukio was Rin's twin brother, but the power rejected him, leaving an ordinary human.

"Until a few months ago…Nii-san was unaware of any of this," Yukio stated crossly, picking up Kurikara. He exclaimed when he saw the crack in the steel.

"Looks like it couldn't suppress his powers anymore," said Shura as she examined the blade.

"Kurikara cracked?" asked Bon, pushing Yukio a bit to see the damage himself.

"Kurikara? You know the name of this blade?" asked Yukio.

"Ah; was an heirloom at our temple in Kyoto. But if it's cracked, then…"

"Yoshikuni should be able to do something about it," suggested Shima, seeing where Bon's thoughts were going.

"Yoshikini?" asked Izumo.

"The place where the Kurikara was forged," replied the teen, further studying the sword.

"What are you all talking about…?" muttered Konekomaru, his head bowed. "Do you honestly know what you're saying? You're talking about helping a _demon_! The _son_ of _Satan_!"

"Koneko-san…"

"Baka; how else will that idiot be able defend himself when he comes back?" spat Bon, glancing over at the bald youth. "Besides…it would be repayin' our debt,"

"Yosh, then we're going to Kyoto," said Shura, putting an arm around Yukio's shoulder.

-Scene shift-

It was all black. That was all he saw; endless, fathomless, cheerless black. But he felt like he was falling; that he had been falling for a long time…how long? Why? Where was he?

His brain was a befuddled mess that he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Tail…didn't he have a tail too? Well, it didn't really matter now, did it?

"Am I…dead?" he muttered to himself, unsure of the answer. Surrounding his chest, where his heart would be, was an aura of blue flames. It pulsed and throbbed like his heart would, so Rin assumed that he was still alive. He gripped the fabric under the flames, feeling the minute amounts of heat they generated.

He continued to sink through the darkness, unable to tell which way he was facing, until the black was replaced by a muggy, smoky magenta colored fog.

"Nani!?" cried out Rin, a second before he made impact with the hard, mud colored ground. He shook it off, craning his head around for a better view. "Ouch…hm? Are? Where am I?" then he remembered the fight with Amaimon, going berserk, and the fact that his stupid birth father had just dragged him into Hell. It all gave him a rather nasty head ach.

It was then that he noticed that his sword wasn't with him, but his powers were still active, only…stronger? Well, his powers were of Gahanna origin, so it made sense.

Sitting up, he rubbed his head, his tail curling around him. He sighed. "Ahhhh, now what am I gonna do? Everyone is in Assiah, my sword isn't here, and Kuro knows where my bags of chips are…AAAHHHH! I NEED TO GET BACK BEFORE HE EATS THE BBQ ONES!"

But before he could fuss over the matter very much, the ground under him trembled with a tremendous boom, causing Rin to comically lose his balance, splaying his arms in windmills, even though he was sitting. A shadow hovered over his form.

"Hnm? What the hell is that!?" Looking over his shoulder, his eyes bugging out of his head, he saw a huge demon/lizard/dragon thing looming over him.

"_If I stay still, maybe it won't notice me!_" he thought, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to move. For good measure, he even stopped using his demon powers. The huge demon huffed at Rin's clothes…then leaned his head back, while breathing in.

"_W-WAIT! You're not going to…!_" just as he thought that, the beast sneezed, blowing Rin's hair, tail, and cloths back with 100 mph winds. It then snuffled its nose, turning away. Rin sweatdropped, sighing in relief. "Now I should be safe,"

Ara, shouldn't have jinxed it, Rin-kun.

Just as the words left his mouth, he was tackled from behind by forces unknown. "Ah! What are you…Kuro?" Rin blinked in confusion at the Demon on his back. It looked just like Kuro, only without the white belly and strip on his leg. Also, this Demon was a burnished brown-red color.

"Human! Aki will eat human for trespassing in Aki's territory!" said the Cat Sidhe with the demon telepathy. Another difference; this demon sounded female.

"Ah, wait, wait! Aki…was it? I'm sorry for trespassing; I kind of…got lost? Haha…ha…" he smiled weakly.

"Human didn't mean to come into Aki's territory?" Aki looked at Rin, blue cat eyes fixed on his face. "Promise Aki?"

"Ah; I didn't mean to trespass," Rin smiled good naturedly.

Aki backed off…then tightened her grip on him between her paws. "_You lie! Humans ALWAYS lie!" _the Cat Sidhe hissed.

"Ah…WAAAAHHH!" yelled Rin, somehow wiggling out from between Aki's paws. A game of chase ensued, Rin several feet in front of the angry demon.

"Wait! Aki wants to maim you!"

"Like that will make me stop!?"

"Wait!"

"No!"

"Human, wait!"

"No! And if it means so much to you," Rin yelled, holding up his tail and pointing angrily at it. "I'm a demon too!"

"…eh?" Aki said, coming to a halt, staring at Rin in wonder. Rin let out a ragged breath, then fell to the ground. "Human is a demon?" said the cat, confused at Rin's words.

"Yeah; the human is a Demon…and my name is Rin, so stop calling me 'human'!"

The demon tilted her head. "Rin is a demon?"

Rin sighed. "Yes, I'm a demon; so do you believe me about not trespassing in your territory?"

"Yes! Rin is Aki's new friend! Rin is allowed in Aki's territory!" the cat said as though that settled matters.

"EEEEEHHHH! So suddenly?" objected Rin, the wind suddenly picking up and blowing dust and the fog in their faces. It strengthened to the point where they had to shield their faces or be blinded.

"Rin! Aki knows where shelter is! Rin must come with Aki!" yowled the cat demon.

"O-okay," the teen replied, making his way over so that he could climb onto Aki's back.

"Hold on," and with that, Aki took off at a break-neck pace, dodging between sudden outcrops of rocks and dunes of sand. She stopped in front of rock mound hidden by swirls and piles of sand and dust and the weird purple fog. Barely visible was the entrance to a hidden cave. "This is it!" Aki exclaimed loudly as Rin dismounted, causing an echo.

"Woah, this is your place? You live here?" Rin asked, going into spaz mode, looking around the cave excitedly. Then his stomach grumbled.

"Is Rin's stomach hungry? Aki has food from hunt earlier!" the cat said, bouncing up and down, causing a minor tremor in the cave. "Wait; Aki will get some!" the cat exclaimed, then rushed to the back of the cave. When she returned, she dropped something that vaguely resembled meat, and Rin assumed that it was formerly a demon. It didn't help that Aki was gorging herself on her own meal.

Since he didn't have control over his flames, cooking it that way was out of the option. He still had his sharp fingernails and a bunch of rocks…

In the end, he used his fingers to skin the fur and insect-like-limbs off some of the corpses, used his nose to find salt in the rocks, then used the rocks to cause a spark and burn the fur and limbs he had detached.

It wasn't the best thing he had ever cooked, but it guaranteed he wouldn't catch any nasty stomach virus.

"Anyway…that's one amazing windstorm," Rin commented, looking out of the mouth of the cave at the fierce gale brewing outside.

"That's because the Air King probably passed over; he does that often," replied Aki, looking up from her dinner.

"…I see," said Rin, thinking of the three of eight Princes of Hell he already knew. Hopefully, he would find a way out of here soon, and then he could explain his blue flames to his friends back home.

* * *

_**Okay! Second chapter is out! This took me a while to write, as I keep catching writers' block, so anyone want to make a request for the next chapter? Seriously, please?**_

_**Please review for me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No, I'm not dead! Sorry it took me a while to post this, but I'm literally giving this to you 'hot off the press'.**_

_**DarkSiren49, I thank you for giving me the advise, but the plot bunnies simply keep escaping my traps to catch them.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"So what you're saying is, you want us to find this…_brother_, of ours, out of all wastelands in Gehenna, because the Gate for some reason dropped him in another area, My Lord?" a girl with overly curly, light blue, dark blue hair, and wide, droopy lavender eyes asked. At her feet was a silver-blue finned snake, a deep blue harness around its muzzle. Behind her was a large group of vaguely human shapes hidden by the shadows cast in the large room they were in.

"Ah, Egyn, your poor baby brother was raised without ever using his demon powers! It's sad isn't it?" said an azure flame-clad figure, sitting on a thrown. All on could see under the flames was a black outline of a horned head, and two glowing white eyes. "Astaroth; this is a chase for you to redeem yourself when you failed to bring him back last time, you fucker,"

"H-h-hai, Satan-sama," the green-skinned, goat-horned demon said. He did have a human face, and his hair was an oily gray color. "This time I will bring Okumura Rin back to you successfully,"

"You better…" the flaming figure growled. The other figures flinched, and backed away, before somehow vanishing from the room. Satan grinned insanely. He could have sent out leagues of weaker demons to find the boy, but that was boring; if Rin thought that his life was in danger (oh, it was alright) when his brothers and sisters caught up with him, he would wither gain control of his powers some, or die.

Simple as that, the demon way of raising kids…Yuri probably wouldn't approve of it though, but oh well. Satan had plans, and his son was just a way for him to go about executing them.

-Scene shift-

Bon was just finishing his explanation about the Yoshikuni who would fix the Kurikara. The female sword smith was the latest in a long line of sword makers, and a descendant of the one to forge the Demon blade in the first place. The others were stationed at random spots on the trolley, listening and waiting for it to reach their stop at the top of the mountain. Konekomaru was not with them.

Izumo was surprised to see that Bon was telling the truth about the smith being a girl, but to her relief, the Yoshikuni didn't seem to mind. Then in a very thickly accented speech, began to tease Bon about when he was younger and he had proposed to her with a "ring made out of lotus an' stuff,"

Yukio laid the Kurikara out in front of her, to which she expertly unsheathed, putting the cloth used to clean blades in her mouth for the moment. Holding the blade up, it was apparent to everyone how much damage the sword had. She then sheathed the sword again, putting t back down in front of Yukio.

"'T ain't gonna be easy, but I think fixin' it might be possible," she informed them.

"Really?"

"To forge a Japanese-style sword like this, we need jewel steel refine' in a furnace wit' bellows, but fer a demon sword, ya need special rituals too to forge spiritual energy into it. However, the tradition o' that ritual has waned 'n there ain't anyone alive tha' still remembers it," she explained, letting them know it might be awhile for all this to be done.

"Are there no other records?" Yukio questioned desperately. The Yoshikuni shook her head.

"'Tis impossible to create new jewel steel for demon swords."

"We came all this was for nothing," Shima complained, tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling.

"Even if you can't make new jewel steel, what if we had some that already existed?" Bon inquired, an idea forming in his head.

"Sure, if ye had some…but where would ye get any?"

"We could use the old nail from the temple," the skunk haired boy replied.

About ten minutes later, the group had followed Bon back to the trolley station, where they boarded on for a temple on peak.

"So we're going all the way to the top for an old nail?" Izumo asked.

"Ah; on the Blue Night, our temple burned to the ground, including the most ancient pillar. There was literally nothing that didn't burn up, except for some old nails that were made by a Yoshikuni. They are such a priceless treasure to us that we entrusted them to another temple nearby. But if it's the same jewel steel of Okumura's blade then maybe…"

After Bon had finished explaining, the group was silent until they reached their destination. The group became worried after they called out and the temple seemed deserted.

Not knowing what else to do, they started walking around when they heard shouts and several small explosions.

**(A/N: I'm gonna be changing a few things up here, since I'm trying to use both the manga and anime at the same time which obviously won't work)**

"What the hell was that?" Shima asked as the group turned a corner…running into a man with blond hair and priest robes. Shima and Bon recognized him. "Ah…"

"Ah…" the blond said, eyeing the pink head in surprise. Then he launched a roundhouse kick at his head. Shima barely managed to duck in time to avoid it. "Ah, Renzou (Shima's given name),"

"What the hell Ken-nii!?" Shima asked, and the blond snapped back to reality. "Renzou, Bon…Wa- What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Bon said just as something else went _boom._

"He is?" Yukio demanded, bringing out a gun.

"Shima's older brother, Kinzou," Bon said quickly, then started chanting rapidly as a floating Buddha statue came towards them.

Yukio shot it several times with Bon chanting, and a thick miasma poured out of the statue like a volcano exploding.

"That was a Mara, right? A demon that possess statues of the Buddha…" Izumo recited, staring at the wooden carving, eyes wide.

"Ah, we came over to this temple because they said they were feeling some strange presence…" Kinzou said, also commenting on Yukio's shot. "Why are you guys here?"

"We need the nails," Bon explained, knowing the blond would understand what he was talking about.

"EH!? The nails from the old temple!? Why on Earth would you need them for!?"

"Kurikara needs to be repaired and they are the only source of jewel steel in the area,"

"K-Kurik-kara…!? You _found_ the Kurikara after all these years!? And it…AH! You know what, come back to the temple with us so we can discuss this with the Most High Priest, alright!?" the blond yelled, running both hands through his hair, marching back to join the fight against the Mara. The group of teenagers followed, and within minutes, the demons had all been dealt with.

Besides Shima's brother Kinzou, was his other brother Juuzou and his father, along with about a dozen men from their temple.

"Renzou…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR, YOU STUPID BOY!?" Yaozou, Shima's old man, yelled at his pink-haired son. The last time the man had seen him, his hair had been a normal brown/black color, and now it was a roses' envy.

"Gah…I-I'm sorry, pops, hehe…"

"We don't have time for this; Shima-ji, we need the nails that survived the blaze," Bon interrupted, stepping forward.

"And why do you need them, Bon?"

"Pops…they say they found Kurikara," Kinzou put in, and Yaozou clenched his mouth, looking uncomfortable and nervous. He turned, walking away in the direction of the temple entrance.

"Give the monks necessary first aid," he ordered the lower ranking monks with him. "Everyone else, we're going to our temple,"

* * *

_**I do feel like I could have done better, but I'm still happy with the way it turned out.**_

_**Please review for me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the very late update! I've just been having a rather hard time coming up with ways to portray my ideas for the story. In this chapter, we'll be learning some new things about our new cat sidhe, 'cause I know a lot of you are probably curious about her. Really, I came up with her because I didn't think Kuro got enough attention T^T**_

_**Well, anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Oh, it looks like the wind is dying down," Rin commented, wandering out of cave he had been sharing with the Aki the cat demon for the past several days, as far as he could tell. Who knew how time worked in this hell hole? One minute it was the middle of the night, the next it was noon, then dawn, or sunset, or whatever order the world felt like doing things. Right now, it was sunset, so the magenta-miasma cloaked sky was tainted more red.

During his stay so far in Gehenna, Rin had only left Aki's cave once or twice, mainly for water, because the wind storm had yet to be quailed.

So right now, he was seriously _bored_. And he still had no idea how to get back to Asiah.

"Rin is right; now Rin can come hunting with Aki and Aki can help Rin look for way back home!"

Rin gave his signature grin, "Arigato ne, Aki,"

The cat demon yowled in joy at the praise, then they both shot out of the cave, having a contest to see who could go the fastest. They were running through the part of Aki's territory that was a bunch of canyon walls, making the path narrow at places.

"Ah, no fair; Rin is cheating!" Aki yelled when Rin started jumping along rock outcrops to gain more speed.

"How is this cheating? AH-WOUH!" he shouted in surprise as he nearly lost his balance on one ledge. He managed to shift his enough backwards to keep from falling over…then the outcropping disconnected from the other rocks.

"Ah?" the teen said, paling, then flailing around and screaming. He did manage to land on his feet, and the large boulder crashed to the ground behind him, breaking into smaller rock pieces. "Woohh; to close, too close,"

"Rin!" the Cat Sithe yelled, leaping over to check on her friend. "Is Rin okay?"

"Yeah, but you know what Aki…you're falling behind!" the teen yelled, sprinting a head.

"Now Rin is cheating for real!"

"Hahahahaha; you snooze you lose!" Rin yelled, turning his head around, and he just so happened to run right into a Salamander demon. It took one look at Rin, then let out a very loud RAWR, not liking his sleep being disturbed on bit. Rin promptly stood back up, dusted off his pants, and then _ran like a bat out of hell_. "Why did this happen!?"

"Rin! Aki will…" Aki said, coming to save her friend, then coming to a complete halt when she saw the fire based demon behind Rin.

She then turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ah-! Wa-what – Aki! Aren't you going to fight that thing!? It's on your territory, right!?"

"Aki hates fire demons though!"

That answer was not what Rin was expecting. He stumbled, and would have fallen if not for the adrenaline in his blood and the sound of a thousand pound fire-lizard right behind him.

"What do you mean you hate fire demons!?"

"Aki's family and Aki's friends all burned up by bad fire when Aki only little demon! Aki no like fire! It burns! It's hot! It hurts Aki!"

"Aki…" Rin said, watching his friend's reaction. Gritting his teeth, he stopped running and turned around and choosing to stand his ground. Had his sword been with him, he would have unsheathed it and released his demon powers again, but he had to settle for the next best thing; the demonic strength he'd had since he was a little kid.

"Come on scale-face! Bring it!"

"RAWR!*breaths fire at Rin*"

Rin dodges and runs along the rock wall, jumping onto the demon's back and grapping two of the three horns that grew out of it's head. He held on tightly as the beast thrashed around under him, slamming him and itself against the rocks.

"Damn you; stop fighting!" Rin yelled, gritting his teeth, then twisting his upper body, making the fire demon under him swivel it's head and lose it's balance and crash to the ground. Standing over the thing's head, he looked into it's eyes and let his demonic nature seep out, saying on an instinctual level what would happen if he was attacked again.

Needless to say, when Rin moved back the Salamander Demon turned tail and fled as fast as it could.

"And don't come back! You big wussy! How'd ya like that!?" Rin shouted, making faces in the direction the thing had fled. He was rather proud of himself that he had gotten rid of it without the use of his demon powers or killing it. "Oi~ Aki, you can come beck now; it's gone!"

The cat sithe cautiously crept out from behind the outcrop she had taken to a little while ago while Rin was fighting the demon. "Rin is still alive?"

"Nice to know you have so much confidence in me..." the teen pouted, tracing a circle in the ground.

"I must say, that was rather quite the feat for one such as you," a new voice said as the area in front of the two friends glowed a bright orange yellow. After a flicker of flame (making Aki fluff out her tail and hiss), a demon that looked like an owl with ancient armor and overall round shape appeared.

Jii...

Jii...

Jiiii...

"...who the hell are you?" Rin asked, and the new demon sighed.

"I am Ucchusma, lord of fire (I actually forget how he introduces himself in the manga) and you, young prince, have no control over your powers, do you?"

Rin's eyes widened and he quickly took a step back, on the defense for and attack, his tail swishing behind him. "How do you know that...?"

"Relax; I am not here to attack you. Quite the contrary really" ,the fire spirit stated, shrinking his form down and getting onto the level the teen was at. "I am here to train you,"

* * *

_**Please review for me!**_


End file.
